User talk:Ian Owlwhisper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brown Spider (Pet) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 12:11, September 15, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Do you have a Brown Spider Pet? Hi, my Life character has this pet, and I noticed you are editing it as well. Would you like to work together to find out what this pets ates, likes, and loves are? At home I keep a list of what every pet has ate, liked, and loved. I will attempt to post the 'ates' for the spider in a message to myself, and make sure all the likes and loves are updated on wikia. Then if you know of any other ates, please post to to my page (Or we could do it on your page, doesn't matter, just pick one place). The idea is to reduce the cost of finding them all out. What is weird about the spider is its a Death school spider but it gives a Life card; but in a way, that's good, I can save the Life snacks for my Satyr and death snacks for the spider. A friend of mine has the spider, it casts an aura that boosts all further Life attacks. AngusFiredust 21:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Editing in Source Code Hi there, Just a friendly reminder to always edit in "Source". Not editing in source deletes most of the template from the pages, making future edits very difficult. If you want to change your settings so that you always edit in source, please click here. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 21:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Its OK Its alright, and thanks for changing your settings. :) The default editing code is unfortunately incompatible with more advanced settings that we use on the Wiki, and its a very very common mistake people make. Thanks for changing your settings! ErinEmeraldflame 22:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Brown Spider The first time I saw the spell cast, I thought hey its no big deal, its just like Sanctuary, improves all healing. My friend kept telling me stuff like here's one for your Life character (she's Balance). I finally looked up the card here and wow was I wrong. My Life character has a Life Banshee and it just does not compare. The question is, how does it compare against a level 48 Satyr that has Life-Giver and Pips O Plenty, especially when you consider the boosts work from the very first attack spell cast. AngusFiredust 23:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Brown Spider I put the Brown Spider pet snack info on the Discussion tab for the pet, and I put down all the snacks I tried in alphabetical order. That is probably a better place than my 'my talk' page. Also I need to go back and put the other peoples likes and loves in that list. Feel free to edit that list. AngusFiredust 03:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Brown Spider page name change Just to let you know, Brown Spider (Pet) was moved to Brown Spider (which is what the page should have been to start) :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Snack Table Hi, I compiled all the snack information on the wiki with a bunch of new testing and came up with a table on this page: Snack Classes Every pet likes a class and a school, and they love the combination from the school/class together. Have fun using it to train pets :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Modifying Pet Template Yeah, at some point we will modify the template. We are probably going to try to get everything else in templates first though, because it will also require redoing the snack templates to add new categories, and all of that together will be a big job until we design a "bot" program to do it for us :) But we're happy to encourage people to keep adding snacks, at the very least it might help us find little errors, etc., and they are handy lists for people on the pets pages anyway. ErinEmeraldflame 17:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Thanks! My man! Thanks so much for editing the Life Spells page. I'm glad you was able to edit it without any problems (that is one of the biggest templates I have made). If you need anymore done to the template so you can add stuff then just let me know. Thanks! - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 03:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Islands Sorry, I didn't get back with you right away. I want to assure you that I was NOT ignoring you. I do agree that islands are special and do deserve more than the cursory page that the housing template offers. Given the very likely chance we may be moving the website I think we should hold off on any major template changes until after the move. For now, I have no problems at all if on the main page underneath the template you add pictures and descriptions like you proposed on the Dragon's Fjord talk page. Nebrie 18:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Level 48 Spell Quests Hey, very good question! They should all be filled in like the fire quest example, with a more complete quest chain if its available. Problem is... Most of the spell quests have never been properly filled in on the wiki, especially the level 48 spell quests! For example, take The_Grandfather_of_All_Life quest (level 48 Life). I formatted that page and information from a really ugly loose list of goals that someone just threw onto the wiki, the page didn't even have the rewards. Also, it is questionable whether this is one quest or several, since most spell quests are actually multiple quests and not just one. The same goes for The Storm quest Component Opponent, currently the Wiki only has one quest listed in order to get the level 48 spell, but if it is actually several then it badly needs updating and the remaining quests desperately need to be entered. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template update needed Hey, thanks for pointing that out. I will have to update the template to include a fourth. Go ahead and add the line like you normally would and when I update the template it will appear. Thanks, - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Looks like Enlightened Shadow fixed it :) Hi, he got the template updated to allow for four, and I added Loudly Sing Cuckoo to the page :) Please take a look at Life Spells and double-check for us that the quest line and order is accurate and then please let me know and I will delete The Grandfather of All Life page. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 22:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC)